international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
IWF Sunday Night Heat (November 1, 1998)
The November 1st, 1998 Edition of Heat is a Professional wrestling television show of the IWF, which took place at the Frank Erwin Center in Austin, Texas. This was a live broadcast. Recap The show opens with L.O.D. 2000 taking on the Hooper Boyz. The Hooper Boyz score the upset win after Hawk and Droz start fighting outside and Animal is double-teamed and pinned. Hawk gets on a microphone and challenges Droz to a match while Droz makes drinking hand motions. Shane Matteson congratulates the Hooper Boyz backstage. Steven Regal enters the ring and announces that he is a real man's man and represents the blue collar worker. He gives out an open challenge for anyone to face him. Bradshaw answers the challenge. Regal beats Bradshaw. The Jackyl approaches Bradshaw after the match to talk. Shane Matteson is hanging out with The New Age Outlaws & X-Pac backstage. The Brood defeated The Oddities after Edge distracts Golga by stealig his Cartman doll and Christian and Gangrel hit him with a double DDT. Shane Matteson is goofing around with crew members backstage. Backstage, Steve Blackman trash-talks Owen Heart & D'Lo Brown. Steve Blackman pins D-Lo Brown after the Headbangers show up and accost Brown & Mark Henry. Jeff Jarrett defeated Val Venis after Terri Runnels and Debra McMichael argue with each other outside the ring, distracted Val Venis. After the match, Terri Runnels apologizes and announces that they pregnant. Venis breaks up with her and announces her pregnancy to be her problem. A neckbrace wearing Dan Severn gives a satellite interview. He explains that he suffered from spinal shock. He announces that his rehab is going good. He said he wants to confront Owen Heart on the next RAW. Shane Matteson joins Kevin Kelly in the ring. Kelly asks what Vince Matteson's announcement will be on RAW. Shane says he has no idea. He goes on to explain why he re-hired Steve Austin. The Godfather tries to offer some hos to the Undertaker. The Underaker responds by attacking the Godfather, then the refs, then some more refs and the match never actually starts. Kane's music plays and he is spotted hanging around in the rafters. Results ; ; *'Tag Team Match:' The Hooper Boyz (Josh Hooper & Matt Hooper) defeated L.O.D. 2000 (Animal & Droz) (w/Hawk) (1:59) **Jeff Hardy pinned Hawk after a flying splash. *'Singles Match:' Steven Regal defeated Bradshaw (1:38) **Regal pinned Bradshaw after a Regal-Plex. *'6-Man Tag Team Match:' The Brood (Christian, Edge, & Gangrel) defeated The Oddities (Giant Silva, Golga, & Kurrgan) (w/Luna) (2:04) **Gangrel pinned Golga after a tandem DDT with Christian. *'Singles Match:' Steve Blackman defeated D'Lo Brown (w/Mark Henry) (1:23) **Blackman pinned Brown with a La Magistral cradle. *'Singles Match:' Jeff Jarrett (w/Debra McMichael) defeated Val Venis (2:27) **Jarrett pinned Venis after a forward Russian legsweep. Commentators *Michael Cole *Jim Cornette Image gallery Vlcsnap-2011-03-19-11h56m18s228.png|Announcing Team vlcsnap-2011-03-19-12h00m47s190.png|The Hooper Boyz win an upset. vlcsnap-2011-03-19-15h21m54s41.png|An injured Dan Severn gives a satellite interview vlcsnap-2011-03-19-12h18m42s195.png|A Real Man's Man Steven Regal vlcsnap-2011-03-19-13h41m45s93.png|The Headbangers interfere against D'Lo Brown vlcsnap-2011-03-20-11h34m37s89.png|Shane Matteson vlcsnap-2011-03-20-11h40m24s228.png|The Godfather offers some hos to the Undertaker External links